Psi
Psi was the second series of Promo cards released for Killer Bunnies and the Quest for the Magic Carrot. It consisted of twelve large cards. Large Cards'' Each card in the series had a large, translucent Greek letter Psi screened into the art. The twelve cards in the series were later reprinted as #728 - 739 in the Chocolate Booster Deck. The Chocolate Booster reprints dispense with the large background Psi, but the letter appears in the colored bullet in the top left corner of each card Arrows and Kites Cards in the Psi series contain two additional icons just above the pink rectangle on the left side of the card. These are the Kite, just atop the rectangle, and the Arrow, just atop the Kite. On each Psi card, either the Arrow or the Kite is lit in one of six colors (blue, green, orange, yellow, violet, and red). If a player has both an Arrow card and a Kite card, either in his hand or among his saved Special or Very Special cards, he may take a special action called a Psi play: * '''Non-Matching Colors': If the Arrow and Kite are of two different colors, the player may interrupt play between any two players' turns, reveal the two cards, and play one or both of those cards immediately. Alternatively, if one or both of the cards are Special or Very Special cards in the player's hand, he may use this ability to save them immediately, instead of having to send them through the Run cycle. * Matching Colors: If the Arrow and Kite icons are the same color, the player may again interrupt play between any two turns, reveal the matching cards, and then take control of every Bunny of that color (or half-color) in the Bunny Circle. He must then immediately discard the two Psi cards. In either case, the player will then draw as many cards as necessary to refill his hand to five. An Example of Psi Plays Carol has Spider Bunny (blue kite), a Very Special card, and Shazbot! (violet arrow), a Run card, in her hand. She is playing with Alex and Bob. After Alex concludes his turn, Carol announces that she has a Psi play. She reveals these two cards in her hand, saves Spider Bunny for later use, plays Shazbot! immediately on Bob, and then draws two replacement cards. A few rounds later, Carol has not had an opportunity to use Spider Bunny, which remains among her saved cards. During her turn, she draws Dr. Xavi-Hare (blue arrow), a Special card. After the end of her turn, but before Alex can begin his, Carol announces another Psi play. She reveals Dr. Xavi-Hare from her hand, puts it and Spider Bunny into the discard pile, and immediately takes control of all blue and half-blue bunnies in the Bunny Circle. She then draws a card to replace Dr. Xavi-Hare from her hand (since Spider Bunny had been saved to the table, no replacement for it is necessary), and Alex begins his turn. Additional Interactions Card Psi 12, Psi Corps, is mentioned separately because it directly effects other Psi-series cards. The player with this card may control the use of all Psi-series cards used by opponents. This includes refusing them the ability to play Psi cards completely. Presumably this also allows the player controlling this card to cancel or revise attempted kite and arrow plays by an opponent.